Beneath the Surface
by biawutnow
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, a home schooled brat, accepts his brother's challenge of finding a girlfriend and decides to attend public school. Accomplishing his goal proves to be a lot harder than he imagined. SasuXHina SakuXNaru
1. Mistake

Here it is...my second attempt at a highschool fic. I love reading and writing them because they're so...fun? Idk, it doesn't take as much planning on my part, so I update them a lot more quickly. Please enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha glared at the people swarming his desk, knowing damn well this had been a mistake. 

The classroom was too small. There were too many students. His teacher seemed completely worthless, being more engulfed in his book than what was occurring in his classroom.

Sasuke wasn't used to this, the chaos. He had been home schooled since he was five, his parents telling him he couldn't get a proper education by attending public school. In fact, when they had heard of his intentions to attend Konoha high, they were shocked.

"Honey…why would you want to go there?" His mother had asked, confused.

"I'll be attending college soon. I might as well get some experience about dealing with other people my age." Sasuke replied.

Which was partly true. He did want to get used to dealing with…people. Whenever he was in public, he felt stares and heard suggestive comments...which left him feeling awkward.

The real reason he wanted to go to public school , though, was because of Itachi. Even as a boy his brother had surpassed him in everything, and when Sasuke saw an oppurtunity to finally triumph over Itachi, he seized it.

_"It isn't fair!" Sasuke railed at his brother._

_"You always get better grades than me, you always do better in sports, and you always, always, get everyones praise! Can't I ever win?!" He cried in exasperation._

_"If you want to beat me at something…why don't you find yourself a nice girl? Something I never succeeded in." Itachi replied coldly._

_"What?" Sasuke asked, startled, assuming that Itachi was joking._

_"Sasuke, you've never had a girlfriend. Quite frankly, me and the rest of this family are starting to get embarrassed. There are rumors that…you and your friend Naruto are…well"_

_Sasuke waved for his brother to stop right there._

_"A relationship, huh? That kind of thing won't be hard for me at all" Sasuke replied, smirking._

How very wrong he had been. All the girls he had met so far annoyed the shit out of him. In fact, he wanted to give up right away and leave the school. But he knew he would never be able to find someone special in a party or uncontrollable environment, so he sat there and allowed himself to be harassed.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme!" He heard a familiar voice call.

"Naruto?" He asked, actually happy to see the clown faced idiot. The circle of girls surrounding his desk slightly disbanded.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were too good for public school" Naruto teased.

"I needed a little change" Sasuke replied simply.

"How is everything so far?" Naruto asked, sitting in an unoccupied desk next to him.

"Annoying. Just like you"

"Your kindness kills. Hey, let me see your schedule" Naruto said, snatching the paper off Sasuke's desk before he had a chance to object.

"Whoa. We have three classes together. Lets see, your lunch is...yup, the same!"

Sasuke groaned. It didn't seem like he would be able to learn anything now, the teachers would surely be inaudible over Naruto's stupidity.

The door creaked open as a girl with pink hair and green eyes tried to sneak in. If any teacher other than Kakashi had been on the job, her attempt would have been in vain.

"Hey, Naruto" She said as she made her way over to where he sat.

"S-Sakura chan" Naruto stuttered. Sasuke's eyebrow cocked upward. In the ten years he had known Naruto, he hadn't seen him look so...flustered. Obviously he had a thing for the girl.

Sakura looked over as she noticed Sasuke. Sasuke braced himself for impact.

"Whos your friend?" she asked breathlessly. Yes, she was drooling.

"Him? Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto replied uncomfortably.

"Nice to meet you" she said brightly, extending her hand forward for Sasuke to shake.

Sasuke took it begrudingly. He had no reason to be mean to her yet, but he sensed that underneath that nice exterior was a real pain in the ass.

Sakura then moved away from him, too shy to attempt chatting with him. Her face was slightly pink, and she now turned her attention to Naruto.

"Did you hear? This teacher makes his students read 'Come Come Paradise' as part of their studies. Unbelievable!" She told him, leaning on his desk.

"Really? How does he get away with it?"

"He says it helps us to understand the innerworkings of male and female relationships."

Sasuke tuned out the rest of their conversation as he began twirling a pencil in his fingers. Occasionally he sensed Sakura looking at him, but he refused to acknowledge it.

He dropped his pencil on ancident, and as he moved to pick it off the floor, he saw her. One of the prettiest girls he had ever seen in his life.

She stood by Naruto's desk, her face concentrated, as though she was forcing herself to do something uncomfortable. Her pale eyes rested on the fox like boy, while her delicate fingers clutched what appeared to be a spiral. Her long indigo hair fell over her shoulders and framed her soft face. If Sasuke was a pervert, he would have had to admit she had a killer body, too.

"Naruto" Sasuke said, nudging his shoulder.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, irritation in his voice. His flirting with Sakura had been going well for once.

Sasuke merely pointed at the girl, and Naruto whipped around to face her.

"Oh, hey" Naruto said, grinning. Hinata flushed before handing him the bright orange spiral.

"Y-you...you dropped t-this on th-the ground earlier so I wanted to r-return it" she said shyly, bowing her head a little bit.

Naruto thanked her before opening his backpack and putting the spiral back in its proper place. The girl was about to walk away when-

"Whats your name?" Sasuke asked rather boldly.

She turned her porcelain orbs to him, smiling slightly.

"H-Hinata Hyuga...and you are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"A-an Uchiha! Very nice to meet you...I k-know your brother...he comes o-over to do business with my father" Hinata said brightly.

Hyuga...Sasuke did remember the family name coming up every so often, but he had never met Hinata.

"I think I know a Neji Hyuga" Sasuke said, vaguely picturing the boy that was colder than himself.

"Y-yes...Neji is my cousin" Hinata explained.

Sasuke smirked. This girl was nothing like the proud Hyuga he had met.

"A word of advice, Hinata. This idiot" Sasuke said, gesturing to Naruto, who was currently tossing goldfish in the air and trying to catch them in his mouth (with little success).

"Is very loud. Next time you speak to him, make sure you're loud, too" he continued.

Hinata grinned.

"I'll try to remember that"

* * *

Chapter one done...tell me what you think. Suggestions welcome. 


	2. Invitation

Chapter two is here...enjoy!

* * *

Hinata idly picked at the blueberry muffin that was supposed to be her lunch, muttering something as she examined the treat. 

She had found the perfect spot to eat, Naruto was within clear range of her vision. She wasn't a stalker, but she did enjoy watching him.

Her privacy was interrupted when a tray slammed down on her left side, and she looked up at her guy friend, Kiba.

"Trying to avoid me again, are you?" he asked, grinning, his fang like teeth protruding over his lips.

"N-Not at all..I j-just didn't know where you were" she explained.

He slid onto the bench and began munching on an apple noisily, when Hinata thought she heard a whine.

"K-Kiba...did you bring Akamaru?" Hinata asked, surprised he would attempt something so stupid.

"He gets lonely at the house, so I let him stay under my hood during school"

Hinata chose to not inquire any further into the matter and resumed eating her muffin.

She began to frown as Sakura sat in front of Naruto, obstructing him from Hinata's view. Sakura then appeared to beckon someone over, and Hinata saw that it was Sasuke who slowly came to sit next to the bubbly girl.

Hinata's lunchtime entertainment was now officially gone, and she gave up trying to look at Naruto. She sipped on her juice as Neji wordlessly joined her table, and the two didn't say anything the whole duration of the meal.

With a note of resignation, Hinata tossed her tray into the trash can and exited the lunch room.

* * *

Gym class was always hell. Especially when you had an over excited coach like Gai sensei.

"Listen up, lads! Today is the mile examination, and I expect you to all be on the field in five!" he said with a grin.

Naruto laughed at the spandex clad man while Sasuke could only glare. The gym clothes were too big and looked like they were all designed for Choji. Still, the "lads" did as they were told and changed.

The class trudged through the muddy grounds and came to the track. They noticed the girls were getting ready to run the mile as well, and some of the guys hurried up to meet them.

"I don't think so! The boys and the girls must run seperately!" Gai proclaimed, much to their dismay.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Sasuke asked, who, after all, had never attended public school.

"Erm...basically we just run a mile as fast as we can" Naruto explained.

"Uchiha's don't run" Sasuke replied simply.

"Why not? Afraid of messing up your hair, pretty boy?" Kiba challened.

"No. We just don't like smelling like shit. Not that you would notice, dog boy" Sasuke grimaced.

"What was that?" Kiba growled angrily.

"You.Smell.Like.A.Dog."

Kiba was about to pounce Sasuke before Gai interrupted.

"Whats all this commotion about?" he asked the two boys, who were glaring daggers at each other.

"Uchi-gay doesn't want to run" Kiba spat.

"I'm not going to" Sasuke said flatly, as though daring Gai to argue.

The girls took off and Sasuke noticed Hinata. Her long hair was bouncing and shown brilliantly in the sun. Sasuke quickly amended.

"Unless I get to run with the girls"

The class was shocked at Sasuke's odd request.

"I suppose...yes. Chase after the girls! After all, that is customary for young men in the spring time of their youth"

The boys followed the girls, not wishing to hear the rest of Gai's rambling.

Hinata moved gracefully, her arms swinging back and forth as she ran. Sasuke caught up to her with ease, he was a natural born athlete, even if he didn't like running.

"Hello, Hinata" Sasuke said, almost causing her to trip.

"H-Hey, Sasuke kun"

"You r-run really fast. Do you l-like sports?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just don't like running. Its pointless to get all sweaty if you aren't competing"

"I a-agree..."

They fell silent, and Sasuke didn't mind.

Hinata, who couldn't stand it, opened her mouth as though to say something else, but was interrupted when Sakura approached.

"Hiya, Sasuke!" She chirped.

"Hello" Sasuke replied dully.

"Ne, Naruto told me you like rock concerts and...well, my dad owns the stadium where a concert is this weekend, so he gave me these tickets"

Sakura reached into her bra and withdrew two tickets, and handed one to Sasuke first.

"Naruto also said that he wanted me to give you one too, Hinata, as thanks for helping him with his studying last year" Sakura said before shoving one into Hinata's hand.

"I'll see you guys later!" Sakura called over her shoulder as she sped up to meet a girl with blonde hair.

Hinata looked elated.

_'Naruto...he actually invited me'_

Sasuke was about to crumple his ticket before he heard Hinata speak.

"Th-This should be fun!" She exclaimed happily.

Sasuke felt his hand that clenched the ticket relax.

Suddenly going didn't seem like such a bad idea.

* * *

I had to rewrite that last part because of my stupid browser! 

ARGH!

Lol...anyway, updates should come soon.


	3. Singing

Wow, so...a lot of people have this story on their alert list OO. I was a little shocked, but hey, I like it!

I was tempted to skip right to the concert...but I think I need to have some character development first.

Please enjoy, and leave a review if you can!

* * *

The transition from controlled chaos to domestic tranquility was one that Sasuke welcomed.

After his encounter with Sakura and Hinata, the rest of the day had passed without much event. He met some of Naruto's friends, although most of them didn't seem to like the Uchiha very much. That was probably due to the fact that their girlfriends were visibly drooling over him.

All in all, Sasuke concluded, it was a strange start to what would prove to be a stranger school year.

Sasuke approached the front door and kicked off his shoes before proceeding into the kitchen for an afternoon snack. He picked up an apple and bit into it rather aggressively, which caused his mother to laugh.

"Sasuke, how did it go today?" She asked kindly, sitting down at the table and motioning for him to do the same.

"It was fine...Naruto kept bugging me all day, but I suppose that's pretty normal"

"Did you make any new friends?"

"Kind of" Sasuke said, thinking it over. He had made a lot of girlfriends, that was for sure.

"That reminds me. Can I go to a concert this weekend?" He asked. His mother was more likely to say yes than his father.

"Sure, I don't think were doing anything. Who are you going with?"

"Naruto and a couple of his friends" Sasuke replied evenly.

A buzzer on the oven went off, and Sasuke's mother stood up to check its contents. Sasuke left the kitchen to avoid further questioning and made his way to his room. He was about to slink inside when he noticed his brother.

Itachi apparently saw Sasuke too and came over to talk with him. Before Itachi could get in one of his pestering comments, Sasuke asked him

"Do you know Hinata Hyuga?"

Itachi appeared taken aback, and he hesitated a second before answering.

"Yes...her father and I sometimes work together"

Itachi was an optometrist, and Hiashi had helped him to establish an office and reel in patients.

"I never realized...so you're into that type of girl?" Itachi asked, an evil smirk appearing on his face.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Sasuke kun no sukebe(1)" Itachi began to sing slowly.

"ARGH!" Sasuke slammed the door shut, and heard his brother laughing in the hallway.

* * *

Hinata was greeted with a lot less harassment when she arrived home. Hiashi was still at work, as was her mother, so Hinata ate and did her homework alone in the kitchen.

Hinata did well in school, being that she hardly ever missed a day of class and had such high expectations from her parents. The books stacked on the table suggested that she was an advanced student, and the way her papers and folders were organized showed years of training.

She was distracted from her studies as she heard her cousins light footfalls on the stairs. The manor, which was normally silent, allowed her to hear even the smallest of sounds.

Neji hadn't spoken to her all day, but apparently now he thought it was a good time to say something.

"Hinata...I noticed you were talking to Uchiha Sasuke during gym"

Hinata nodded. There hadn't been a lot of talking going on, but they were together.

"I just wanted to warn you. Be very careful around him. I've never liked his brother, and Sasuke doesn't seem to be much different from Itachi"

"Th-Thank you for your concern" Hinata replied quietly. She didn't think she had reason to worry, but she did take her cousin's words to heart. He had a pretty good sense about people.

Neji then left, leaving Hinata to study by herself again.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at school early on Friday, his father wanted to drop him off before heading to the police station.

The halls were a lot different when they were unoccupied, so Sasuke gained a pretty good knowledge of where everything was as he wandered through the building.

It was his second time around the band hall that he heard something. It was low at first, but started to get louder with every second.

Somebody was singing, very beautifully, with a very soft voice.

He caught part of the song as he stood outside the door

_"I needed you to notice...that's all I wanted"_

Sasuke slowly entered the room, where he saw Hinata was standing on a chair, holding her throat and attempting to judge the quality of her voice.

She gripped the back of the chair as she almost tumbled off, clearly surprised.

"S-Sasuke kun...w-what are you doing here?" she asked, embarrassed.

"My dad dropped me off a little early...what are _you_ doing here?"

"I w-wanted to practice s-singing...the choir director sa-said he'll replace me if I ca-can't learn to make my voice m-more powerful" she said.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

"By the sounds of it, you don't need any work" he said.

Hinata blushed.

"Tha-Thank you"

"I'm just being honest. You have a really nice voice"

Hinata smiled and turned away shyly.

"You're too kind..."

Sasuke stood their for a few more seconds before deciding to leave.

"Later, Hyuga"

* * *

(1) Sasuke is a pervert XD That song was on Fruits Basket.

Sasuke started school on a Thursday. In case you were wondering.

Hope you liked! Please** leave a review!**


	4. Torn

I would like to apologize in advance for the length of this chapter. Its short, but has a key moment that is necessary to the plot. I have the next chapter written, and I will type it as soon as I can. I've just been busy with studying for finals and I have to go to a funeral tommorow --

In any case, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I just realized...I haven't done one of these in like...2 years. XD Not my fault! Honestly, out of the 130,000 Naruto fics, why would they sue this one? Bah...I don't own this series! I do own a pair of Sasuke boxers, though.

* * *

The music was loud, the stadium was packed, and everyone thrashed about with reckless abandon.

Everyone, that is, except for Hinata Hyuga.

Her outfit seemed to match the rugged style the other teenagers were wearing, but her face clearly showed her discomfort. She had arrived at her seat in the front row…only to find a mosh pit. She didn't have Naruto or Sakura's cell phone number, and she had driven up to the stadium by herself.

"E-Excuse me" she said, after she was pushed towards a tall, large boy.

"Not a problem, sweetheart" the boy said in a dark voice.

He put an arm on her shoulder, and his face spread into a menacing grin.

"Lost, are you?"

Hinata tried to back away. The boy was rather intimidating, and his black cat hood and dark make up only made him that much more frightening.

He did not release his grip, instead, he tried to pull her towards him.

She felt another tug, but this time it was from her left hand.

"Let her go, Kankuro"

Hinata felt a wave of relief wash over her as she realized Sasuke had found her.

The boy scowled.

"You ruin everything, Uchiha"

Sasuke offered no response. He lightly pulled on Hinata's hand, moving her forward.

"Come on, Hinata. Sakura and Naruto are already backstage"

Sasuke guided her to the stairs before releasing her. They were walking down a long hallway, which was lined with concession stands. Hinata heard several people complaining over the prices of the cotton candy and popcorn.

At the end of the hallway there was a door labeled V.I.P. Sasuke took Hinata's ticket before swiping it through a scanner. The lock clicked open with a beep and the door swung forward.

Immediately, Sasuke was pounced by Sakura, who dramatically flung her arms around him. .

"Thank goodness you're ok, Sasuke kun! Me and Naruto were starting to get worried" She said.

Hinata chose to ignore the scene and stepped into the room. There were a total of 5 black leather couches in the room, 2 od which were against the back wall. Black counters were decorated with funky lava lamps, and in the center of it all stood a table littered with treats.

Hinata took a piece of chocolate and nibbled on it, observing her surroundings as she did so.

"Hinata, why don't you come sit next to me?" Naruto asked, patting a spot on the couch beside him.

Hinata obliged, and with her considerable effort, stopped herself from turning red.

"Enjoying the concert so far?" he asked,.

Hinata nodded and weakly grinned.

"Yeah…its really great" she replied.

"Nice outfit" Naruto remarked,

Hinata had to blush at that. "T-Thanks…m-my friend helped me p-pick it out"

She glanced down at her ruffled black skirt and smoothed it down.

Kiba had come over earlier, and, upon discovering she was going to a concert, insisted that he dress her. Hinata would have been embarrassed if any other boy had made such an offer, but Kiba was like a brother to her. He chose a gray shirt, which he promptly ripped up for her, and had forced her to put on a pair of black boots as well. Hinata had done her own hair and put it in a messy bun.

"The band playing right now is new, but the members of Fang are going to play soon"

Hinata's eyes widened.

"F-Fang? They're really good"

Naruto smiled. "Whats your favorite song by them?"

"The return"

"That ones pretty good. I like Wind, personally."

They chatted like that for a while, and Hinata felt herself growing more confident with every second. They were actually having a conversation, and it wasn't turning out horribly!

Everything was going according to…plan?

Sasuke apparently had thought it fit to interrupt their moment and slid next to Hinata on the couch.

"Pass me my coke."

Hinata picked it off the floor and handed it to him, disconcerted.

"Say, Naruto, where is Temari? I heard you asked her out last night"

Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"She couldn't make it, she said she had homework or something"

"You two are dating though, aren't you?" Sakura interjected.

"Yeah"

Hinata's stomach plummeted. Suddenly she didn't feel very well.

"I-I-I"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, and Naruto looked concerned.

"I'll be right back" she said hurriedly, pushing herself off the couch with a little more force than was necessary.

Sakura gave her a strange look as Hinata exited the room, but Hinata refused to say anything. She was going to fall apart outside, and with her dignity intact. As soon as she was in the hallway, she felt her face crumple.

She needed a distraction, and fast. Spotting the nearest water fountain, she drank some cool water and attempted to get a hold of herself.

'_Why am I such an idiot?'_

Despite her best efforts, her eyes were starting to water.

'_I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up' _

Someone gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around to face Sasuke. She attempted to wipe away the moisture in her eyes, but he had already noticed.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" he asked.

"N-Nothing…I was just thirsty"

"It's Naruto, isn't it?"

Hinata bit her lip.

"N-No"

"Hinata, why would you get worked up over him?"

"R-really Sasuke…its nothing"

"Do you like him?"

Hinata became dismayed. This wasn't turning out at all. She just wanted to have a fun, care free night with Naruto, and now it was all falling apart.

"I knew it"

"I-Its not like that, Sasuke! P-Please….just leave m-me alone"

Her fidgeting became worse, and she knew she had to leave.

"I'm going home" she stated firmly, turning her back on him.

"Hinata, wait"

She didn't. She had already made her way towards the door.

Sasuke stepped in front of the door, blocking her way.

"Things aren't going to get better if you just ignore them"

Hinata was really upset now. She wasn't used to being told no.

"I c-can't do anything…he ch-chose her…now, p-please move"

"No"

Hinata frowned.

"Why does this matter to you? Sh-Shouldn't you be getting back to Sakura?"

Now Sasuke was mad.

"Have it your way, Hinata" he said coldly, stepping aside and allowing her to leave. Hinata felt a little badly, but she had no time to hesitate.

She left the stadium, putting it all behind her.

* * *

MOSH PITS ARE FUN!!11

To watch.

The next chapter is really hot and steamy, so leave those reviews and motivate me

Preview:

**Hinata was wet, cold, and stuck in an elevator with Uchiha Sasuke. Could things get any worse?**

**Just as she thought that, the power went out.**

Btw, I hope you all had a happy Easter

Until next time


	5. Elevator

Hi everyone! Its been a while...2 weeks, I think. I'm sorry, I've just been really busy. I got back my score on the AP language test...top 10 baby! Although, my essay scores were pretty low...I guess I'm just not very good at writing them.

I hope you all have a wonderful Friday, and without further ado...enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata did not want to go to school the next day. She was upset, slightly angry, and overall, just not in the mood to deal with any drama.

She considered asking her dad for permission to skip, but she knew he wouldn't say yes. Her ability to lie was almost non existent, so faking an illness was out of the question.

The weather outside her house was cloudy, and by the time she reached the school, it was pouring. The white t-shirt she wore was not helping to contribute to the start of what she knew would be a hellish day. She sloshed her way across the muddy grounds, avoiding the eyes of those who pointed at her dripping figure.

"This is g-great" she muttered, attempting to cover herself with her textbooks when she made it inside the building.

She warily eyed the stairs where it seemed like hundreds of students were shoving past each other to make it to class.

Thankfully, she spotted an elevator. Generally it was off limits for student use, but she saw no teachers around.

Once inside, she busied herself with tying her shoelaces which had come undone in her race to get inside the school. Someone else stepped in the elevator, but she didn't bother to see who it was until the elevator doors had slammed shut.

"S-Sasuke?"

He didn't say anything. Apparently he was still mad about their encounter the previous night.

"Listen, I-" She was cut off as the elevator shook with a roaring clap of thunder. The elevator stopped its ascent and the lights shut off.

"This can't be happening" Sasuke said. Hinata couldn't tell if he was amused or upset.

"A-are we going to be stuck like this?" she asked, her voice rising with panic.

"I don't know" Sasuke replied calmly, removing his backpack and setting it on the floor.

"Did you get a little wet?" he asked, noticing her shirt.

Hinata blushed and placed her things on the floor with his.

"You did too" she pointed out. His hair was flatter than usual, and his bangs clung to his face.

Sasuke brushed them out of his eyes and smirked, which took Hinata aback. His eyes were more powerful when they weren't shaded with hair.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, she decided to sit next to her belongings on the floor.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her, after a few moments of silence.

"A l-little bit.." she said.

"Sasuke...I-I'm sorry about the way I acted last night. I- I was just disappointed with myself, r-really" she exlpained, nervously rubbing her arm as she anticipated his response.

"It's ok, Hinata. I just don't understand why you were affected so badly"

"I...I've really liked Naruto...f-for a while...he's everything I'm not. Bright, and f-full of energy"

She stopped for a moment, choosing carefully what to say.

"M-My whole life I've lived as a shadow...I can n-never do whats expected of me. Somehow, though...wh-whenever I'm around him, I f-feel like I can learn to...s-stand out"

Sasuke considered what she said before responding.

"If you really feel that way about him, then why didn't you tell him?"

"I-its not that easy for me. I h-have no confidence in h-his response. I'm not good enough f-for him. My family d-doesn't regard me highly, why should he?" Hinata trailed off.

"Hinata...I sometimes feel the same way in regards to my family. My brother beats me at everything...in fact, he dared me to"

Sasuke stopped. That wasn't the right thing to tell her, especially considering what he was about to do.

"Dared you to what?" Hinata asked, her eyes widening in curiosity.

Sasuke slowly crossed to where she was sitting.

"Nothing. My point is..."

Hinata reflexively moved closer to the elevator wall.

"I don't want them to hold me back anymore"

Sasuke was now crouching down in front of Hinata.

"What are you-?"

He wrapped one arm around her waist and urged her body forward. The other arm he used to study himself.

Despite the dark, Hinata's pale eyes were shining brightly.

"Sasuke, I"

Her head gently fell against the wall as he kissed her. Hinata opened her mouth and breathed in the scent of peppermint.

His hand moved on her back and pushed her upward to deepen the kiss. Her body was crushed against him, and even though his positioning was awkard, he didn't seem to mind.

Hinata's mind was running in circles.

_'Hes kissing me...Sasuke is kissing me'_

She was confused. Obviously he liked her, but how did she feel?

She still hadn't made up her mind as she timidly wound a free arm around him, but he never broke contact with her. Gently, he turned her body and pinned her to the floor.

He kissed her full on, his hands holding down her shoulders so she couldn't move.

Hinata was definitely freaking out. Sasuke laughed as her face turned maroon.

"Embarassed?" he asked, kissing her lightly on the cheek before returning to her lips.

Out of nowhere, the lights flickered back on and the elevator jolted into life. Sasuke scowled as he started to disentagle himself. The doors swung open before they could fully break apart, and they were immediately greeted by none other than Shino.

"Sh-Shino kun?" Hinata questioned, for the look on his face was horribly disturbed.

"UNCLEAN!" He yelled, fleeing in the opposite direction.

Hinata stammered out an apology at his retreating figure. She awkwardly gathered her things, and when she was done, Sasuke was gone.

* * *

You know whats funny? A week after I wrote the outline for this chapter, I heard the song "Elevator" on the radio. If you haven't heard it, check it out, because its good.

This scene...sorry if you were hoping for more, I just didn't feel like dragging it out.

Next chapter we're going to be getting a visit from officer Gaara! (Crack kills man! ;o)

So yeah...look forward to it.

**Please leave a review!** _More reviews faster, longer chapters!_


End file.
